The Moonrunners
The Moonrunners are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They put more emphasis on getting up. The Warriors's partner. than they do brawling, but they aren't afraid to drop the paint and battle it out when other crews come armying into the trainyard. History Formation The Moonrunners were formed The Warriors's partner. sometime before May 6, 1978, and adopted Pelham in the Bronx as their territory. The Moonrunners were led by Bullet, and one of their main hangout was the trainyard in Pelham and back to Coney. from The Warriors King of the Hill Contest See also: The Best On May 6, 1978, two members of the Moonrunners participated in a King of the Hill contest in the Gunhill Junkyard, competing against gangs such as the Warriors, Panzers and Electric Eliminators. However, the Moonrunners lost the contest, as it was won by the unaffiliated Swan and Cowboy. Defeat in the "Boogie Down" Contest On April 13, 1979, the Moonrunners were defeated by their rivals the Destroyers in a "Boogie Down" contest. The Moonrunners' defeat in the contest was later reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Riverside Blackout See also: Blackout On April 30, 1979, a blackout occurred in Riverside, and a riot subsequently broke out. The Moonrunners were one of the gangs involved in the Riverside riot, rioting alongside civilians and gangs such as the Rogues and Savage Huns. "Soho Writer's Showdown" See also: Writer's Block On May 20, 1979, the "Soho Writer's Showdown" was held by Scopes on territory belonging to the Hi-Hats. The Moonrunners were one of the four gangs that participated in the Showdown, competing against the Warriors, Panzers and Electric Eliminators. The Moonrunners were represented by their artist Luna 51 and two other members of the gang, although they were defeated as the contest was won by the Warriors and their artist Rembrandt. As Scopes announced the Warriors as the victors, he was thrown from the top of a scaffold by members of the Hi-Hats. Chatterbox, the leader of the Hi-Hats, then appeared, declaring his disgust at the gangs who had taken part in the contest. A large group of Hi-Hats surrounded the Moonrunners and the other gangs, before ambushing them. As the Moonrunners fought against the Hi-Hats and the other gangs, the Warriors were able to escape to a roof across from where Chatterbox stood on the scaffolding. The Warriors used projectiles such as bricks to knock a piece of scaffolding down onto Chatterbox, who then suffered a large fall into the courtyard. The Moonrunners and the other gangs were left behind as the Hi-Hats then pursued the Warriors across a set of Soho rooftops. help with the Van Cortlandt Rangers On June 4, 1979, as part of the ongoing rivalry between the Moonrunners and the Van Cortlandt Rangers, the two gangs battled at the trainyard in Pelham. The battle was reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station, although the D.J. also noted that the battles between the Moonrunners and Van Cortlandt Rangers were allowing the Turnbull AC's to gain more territory in Pelham. Helps the Warriors See also: All-City On July 10, 1979, the Coney Island-based gang the Warriors sent a Warparty to Pelham Trainyard. Rembrandt, Snow and Fox, with Scopes' assistance, make their way into the trainyard to tag a shipment of new trains. Several groups of Moonrunners's friend battled against the Warparty, but they were defeated. The Meeting See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes When Cyrus and the Riffs called a conclave in Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx, the Moonrunners were one of the many gangs that attended the meeting. Nine delegates represented the Moonrunners at the meeting, where they stood close to the Van Cortlandt Rangers; this was then used by Cyrus as an example of the unity among the gangs while they were under the general truce he had requested. Shortly after this, the Moonrunners and the other gangs in attendance witnessed the death of Cyrus. Members *Bullet (Warlord) *Cooper (Soldier) *Deke (Warchief) *Glenn (Soldier) *Gus (Soldier) *Luna 51 (Artist) In the Film In the film, they appear at the big meeting run by the Riffs up at the Van Cortlandt Park. They are also mentioned in Cyrus' speech. In the Game In the mission The Best they compete against the Electric Eliminators, Panzers, Warriors and some unaffiliated in a King of the Hill contest, but they lose the match to the duo with no crew. In the mission Blackout they take part in rioting and looting during the blackout in Riverside. They also tag their burners over the Baseball Furies' burners. In the mission Writer's Block the Moonrunners go to the Writer's Showdown hosted by Scopes in Soho, Hi-Hat turf. They compete against writers from the Electric Eliminators, Panzers and Warriors. Unfortunately they lose, as Scopes is about to announce the winners he gets thrown over the balcony and the visiting gangs are attacked by the Hi-Hats. The brawl ends when the Warriors mortally wound Chatterbox, the Warlord of the Hi-Hats, which makes the remaining Hi-Hats chase after the Warriors. Before the mission All-City Moonrunners can be seen leaving the Red Devil after getting an invitation from the Riffs. The Moonrunners are then seen again when they are exiting the gate to the trainyard but they see the Warriors tagging on the new shipment of trains they were about to hit up, so they try to stop them. The Moonrunners fight with the trainyard security as both groups look for the Warriors but they start to leave as the cops come to see what's going on. They can be seen going, attending and leaving Cyrus' meeting in the cutscene for the mission Desperate Dudes. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Blackout'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Writer's Block'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - The Best'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *"The Warriors (Game)- Payback" *"The Warriors (Game)- Adios Amigo" *"The Warriors (Game)- Encore" *"The Warriors (Game)- Destroyed" *"The Warriors (Game)- Boys In Blue" *"The Warriors (Game)- No Permits, No Parley" *"The Warriors (Game)- Come Out To Play" *"The Warriors (Game) - Scout's Honor" *"The Warriors (Game) - Sharp Dressed Man" *"The Warriors (Game) - Home Run" *"The Warriors (Game) - Friendly Faces" *"The Warriors (Game) - Set Up" *"The Warriors (Game) - Heavy Muscle" *"The Warriors (Game) - Payin' The Cost *"The Warriors (Game) - New Blood" *"The Warriors (Game) - Real Live Bunch" *"The Warriors (Game) - Real Heavy Rep" *"The Warriors (Game) - Bonus Objective: Coney Island" Trivia *The Moonrunners have an ability in which they will spray paint into the players face when fighting, this will affect their vision and cause things to become blurred for about 6-8 seconds. This ability also carries over in Rumble Mode. Gallery 23-HHrG6.jpg|Intro logo-moonrunners.gif|Logo Beta Moonrunner warchief.png|Beta Moonrunners glenn.gif|Moonrunner in The Best Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs